Sonadow: Faker
by TRUEBLUETEAM
Summary: This is a Sonadow fanfic, and if you hate Sonadow, get out, it contains sex and stuff and it's my lazy work. Shadow Uke


Sonadow: Faker

Note: This is a Sonadow story which contains sex and stuff. You been warned.

Setting: The ARK

On the ARK, Shadow had invited Sonic on to the ARK, to watch a movie. The movie was all about killing, and it was Shadow's favorite movie. Sonic and Shadow were wearing clothes. Sonic was wearing a Levi's logo t-shirt, Levi's relaxed straight jeans big and tall. Shadow was in his pajamas since it was his place, he was wearing Stafford® Woven Sleep Shorts and a tank white male tanktop. They were both eating popcorn, and so Shadow and Sonic accidently touched hands, and Shadow blushed, got hard, and moved hand away fast.

(Sonic)

*Smirks* What's wrong? You don't like this popcorn.

(Shadow)

*Blushing real hard and was annoyed by that comment, then he poured the popcorn all over Sonic's head, then walked off.*

(Sonic)

Hey! Was it something I said?!"

Shadow had got to his room, and closed the door forgetting to lock it.

(Shadow)

Man, I'm such a loser! I can't ever get someone like him. And now I feel horny. *Shadow goes in his closet, and gets his blue vibrating, rotating, thrusting dildo then pulled down pants.* I hope no one eer finds out I have a crush on that faker.

Sonic was looking for Shadow, looking all over the ark.

(Sonic)

Where is that faker?! He can be such a bitch sometimes, I swe… *Stopped from then noise and went to look for it.*

(Shadow)

*Being fucked by the dildo on very fast, warm in his ass.* Oh yes~! This is ultimate satisfactory~! MARIA~! *Shadow was on full on hard, gripping the bed moving feet and stuff blushing and drooling.*

(Sonic)

Why settle from a fake **** when you can settle for a real one? *Smirks*

Shadow heard Sonic's voice, and blushed from head to toe, getting up taking the dildo out and turning it off and covering his five inch penis on hard.

(Shadow)

S-SONIC?!

(Sonic)

*Grabs hold of Shadow's chin* Why so scared? *Lays Shadow on his stomach* I won't bite. *Rubbing on Shadow's naked butt then slapping it hard*

(Shadow)

AH~! What are you doing?!"

(Sonic)

You have been a bad ultimate life form Shady. You even once tried to destroy the world. *Continuing to slap his butt.*

Shadow was yelping with each slap, kicking his legs and gripping the bed.

Few minutes later Sonic finally stop, but Shadow's butt was red as an apple, and Shadow had tears in his eyes.

(Shadow)

*Choking on tears* Stupid faker.

(Sonic)

*Smirks* I'm the faker? Heh, let's see can a faker do something like this. (Takes off pants and boxers, exposing his 14 inch long 12 inch width groin out, gets hard then sticks it in Shadow's mouth.

(Shadow)

*Blushes way more.* MHMP! *Shadow looks at Sonic angry and gets up on knees, causing Sonic to get on the bed, then closes eyes and enjoys it, sucking on it, and Shadow was on hard again and it was sticking up.*

Sonic sweating and smirks at Shadow's groin and plays with it as if it was a twat, causing white stuff to come out, giving Shadow pain, but satisfactory. Shadow was sucking faster holding on Sonic's waist and thigh, sucking on it like it's is favorite popcicle, deep throating it. Sonic was enjoying and moaning as it happened, then he finally cum in his mouth a lot.

Shadow swallowed the cum and stopped sucking and got on his back.

(Shadow)

I never knew something would be so good!

(Sonic)

*Smirks* It isn't over till I say it's over. *Lift Shadow's legs up.*

(Shadow)

*Noticing Sonic's groin is way bigger than his dildo.* Is this gonna hurt a lot? *sweating*

(Sonic)

No. Well, maybe a little. Okay, a lot. *Sticks it in him, hard, fast, and firm, doing the glowing triangle while Shadow's legs her up.

(Shadow)

*Tears came out and he screamed, but then started enjoying it.*

Sonic starts to thrust fast. Shadow was moaning and groaning and was enjoying it and stuff.

After 5 minutes, Sonic cum in Shadow's butt and stop and they both sleep.

Just to let you know how much of Sonic Seme Shadow Uke I am. It's lazy because I'm sleepy, but I am going to make better stories. Tell me how it is.


End file.
